Renegade Hearts - Usze & Anna
by ScalyLord25
Summary: Shows the romantic relationship between Usze, a renegade Sangheili who is attempting to help the human race and Anna, a marine in a mission that went wrong. Usze has been developing feelings for the young woman ever since she came aboard, its only now they actually start to talk about it. Rated M for mature themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I had a random spout of writing after nothing for a few weeks, basically shows the romantic relationship between Usze, a renegade Sangheili who is attempting to help the human race. Anna was a marine in a mission that went wrong. when Usze saved her she hated him at first but slowly she realised that he was simply trying to help her and by extension her race as a whole, Usze had developed feelings for her and some may have called them a couple already. A warning that hopefully (if my writing persists lately) there may be a lemon/smut scene next chapter.

* * *

My roamed across the data pad in front of me, armour shifting and bumping the desk as i checked through the crew reports and typed i few small commands as i reassigned teams between their rotations, my eyes closed as i looked up to our next targeted planet to search through, if the coordinates where anything to go by, the place was inhabited and protected by a small United Nations Space Command fleet or UNSC for short. Idly for a moment i scanned through what data we had on their defence force, advance scout parties where already on their way and i still awaited their stealth operation in case we had to engage the human fleet. my eyes glanced over the next report and i skim read over the content, we had picked up a number of human munitions in our travels, scavenged from destroyed ships, bases or anything that could have been of use and it had amassed in one of our storage bays, but we had also started to run low on water again.

Finding reliable sources for anything was tough when the covenant sat on your ass at every turn and i tossed the data pad into the small table again and stood. stretching out for what seemed like an eternity sitting down. Beside me the door parted open beside me and a dark haired human woman walked through, armour covering her legs but her top half held a simple tank top and she looked over towards me curiously, a small later of sweat covering her as i knew she had most likely been working out. if we where still in the covenant, anyone entering without announcing themselves to the shipmasters quarters would have been punished severely but this woman was known to me and this was her home too.

"Hey Usze" she spoke simply as she made her way over towards the spacious main room. "Hey Anna" i replied quietly as i made may way over towards the makeshift kitchen we had sorted together, in reality it was more of a shelf with some makeshift cooking implements we had amassed through our travels and a small cool area that kept some things cool. my fingers reaching into the cool space and fetching a small container from within. taking a quick sip as eyes glanced over its left over level. now being on rations that cup would have to last us a small time.

"reports again?" she asked quietly as she glanced over the scattered data-pads on my desk, the main screen still displaying a bunch of text from a report. "Yea, starting to run low water" i spoke as i shook the contents of the small container in my hands, hearing the waster slosh around within and i handed the rest to Anna who took it and took a small drink too and handed it back. "anything else interesting?" she queried quietly. "nothing worth mentioning, mostly team rotations, planet reports and inventory counts, check lists all that fun stuff" i replied quietly and she chuckled a little.

"Never knew you hated paperwork so much" she replied and smiled at me. "someones gotta keep this tugboat going" i replied and smiled as i leaned back against the wall, the two of use about a meter apart as i found myself in thought quietly a moment. "do you want to get a shower first or me? i stink worse than S deck at the moment" i heard her query and i chuckled, S deck was for our waste disposal and treatment facilities. even though we reused what we could of our… waste we always were dumping something. "go on, ill have mine after yours, need to finish some stuff first" i spoke quietly and gestured for the bedroom where the small shower sat and i moved back to continue on with the first pile of reports, prioritising anything that was essential and set to work. 

* * *

I finished up a little later after Anna had finished her quick shower and she came out wrapped in a towel around her middle, face scrunched up as she looked around the room. "trouble?" i queried not looking up as i completed a small checklist and wrote a few words. her eyes turned to me as i spoke quietly and i thought i heard her mumble, 'ill show you trouble..' before she then spoke "cant find any of my night things, did you put anything away this morning?" she asked, i pointed to the set of shelves hidden away behind a small table, "over there, under the weapons shelf, thought they were dirty" i spoke simply as i washed her cross the room towards them. we where close now, some of the crew had even called her my partner with disgust or distain and i had been lectured in my attachment to Anna by some of the bridge crew, they respected me and so they respected her as well but they worried for the backlash it would cause if it continued and they all would have to remove me from command.

Water still slightly dripped down Anna's hair as she made it to the shelf and bent over to pull at the contents, while it was usually tied back behind her shoulders i had not realised how deeply i had developed feelings for her until now, desire rumbled in my chest and i was tempted to simply walk over and wrap my arms around her smaller form but i stilled myself and for a moment i simply admired her figure as she stood back up again. afraid to be caught i quickly busted myself again, realising that i had become distracted from work while watching via the reflection of a data pad. It was only after the bedroom door slid closed again i face planted my head into the desk softly, afraid and confused over my own feelings for the woman who had added brightness to my troubled and dull past.

i had almost finished when she emerged again, "your turn Usze" she spoke simply and made her way over towards the kitchen as i stood. "any ideas for dinner?" she asked curiously and i thought a moment. "no beans and fish?" i queried as i watched her look through the small assortment of rations, supplies and food stuffs. "only the top shelf" she muttered as i made my over, one hand stilling her as she tried and failed to reach up to the slightly higher shelf. she stilled as i placed my hand on her shoulder and with the other reached out and took the small cylinder container into my hand, holding it out in front of her as i looked down upon her face.

She clutched the small can in her hand as we stared at each other, her eyes roaming mine as we seemed to search each others soul, my eyes drawn to her lips as i was tempted to kiss them. the warmth of her body close to mine and the smell of what seemed to be a green grassy field had me in a trance when her voice spoke up quietly. "Usze?" she asked quietly seeing unsure, it was enough to brake me out of it. "Sorry, ill have that shower now" i apologised as i backed up and made my way for the shower to pull myself from my thoughts. The cold water that hit me though could not rid the ghostly feel of her body near mine, the woman was driving me crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok. i lied. next chapter i have an idea for romance (i guess i like writing cuddly sappy things first). but not tonight. Enjoy

* * *

I sighed softly in relaxation as i leaned back against the back of the couch. empty food bowl laying by my side with feet resting upon a small stools i relaxed with one arm draped over my stomach and another resting on the arm rest of the couches side. A small holo-projector sat in front of us relaying both human and covenant transmissions and any news that may have been picked up, the small device propped up upon another small table as Anna sat beside me. My head glancing over towards her as her tired eyes scrolled through what she could read. "anything interesting?" she asked quietly as we sat quietly together. "usual preaches and things, i suspect its just a repeat since we didn't pick up anything new" i shrugged it off, i had stopped reading ages ago after reading their titles.

"what about that one? second from the bottom on the right" she spoke and my eyes glanced over the covenant text as i found it. "oh… i missed that one, it says. Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for weaknesses" i spoke reading it out for her as she had not quite perfected reading all the words yet. the significance of those words was lost on me at the time and i had yet to realise that Anna had started to feel the same as me for some time now. "movie time?" i asked quietly to her as i showed her what i had salvaged on my tablet. letting her pick one old one as we watched together and relaxed for the night.

it was as some point during the movie that i felt a weight leaning against my shoulder as Anna has seemed to fall asleep, i had always found myself fascinated by how they made things work with the movies and had watched intently. 'she wore herself out today' i thought quietly and glanced to the time on my tablet as i paused the movie. 'it was time for her to sleep' i thought quietly as i quietly shut everything down. dimming the lights as i passed my tablet to the desk and gently stood up, reaching out for her as she stirred a little. "huh… oh… sorry Usze, i fell asleep" she spoke moments before my arms slid behind her back and under her legs. her arms seeming to have a mind of their own she reached out and supported herself by wrapping her arms around my back.

"you are fine. ill carry you to bed" i spoke quietly and shut the lights off in the main room as the bedroom door parted upon approach and in a few strides i arrived at the far side of our bed, having to share as we had not found another one yet. gently i set her down parting the sheets with one arm. her eyes meeting mine as i slid her legs under the edge of the sheets. sitting on the edge of the bed beside her a moment as we simply looked at each other, my arms still holding her a few moments longer. She was smiling at me and i could not help the infectious feeling that she brought out and my own smile broke out in return. i could not resist any longer as i gently and softly leaned forward towards her, i could not kiss her as a human could but i could give her my own kinds version. reaching back past her head i nuzzled her neck where i tickled my mandibles across her neck gently and i heard a small laugh escape as her hands reached for either side of my head as if slightly afraid of what i was doing. leaning back smiling. "what was that?" she asked quietly.

My face flushed a darker haze of blue as embarrassment set in, 'had i done it right, would she be mad at me?'. "I'm sorry Anna, i should not have…" i turned my head away a little as i pulled back slightly to escape my predicament but the touch of her hand against me leg beside her stopped me. "did you… kiss me?" her voice spoke out questioningly towards me and i could not help but look down a little mandibles slightly open as i tried to figure out what to say but there was no denying it, i had kissed her. "Yes… I'm sorry i shouldn't have…" i started rambling but her voice stopped me. "could you… do it again please?" she asked quietly and i almost had to ask her to repeat what she had said. after a few moments that seemed like forever i finally acknowledged what she said, "ok".

i leaned back again gently, mandibles brushing across her neck as i flexed them softly across her neck, kissing once… then a second time slowly and gently near the middle before finally i placed a final slower one, leaving my mandibles brushing across her neck gently and leaned back again with a small breath. My face hot as she looked at me slightly smiling. "here" she gestured for me to lean closer and she looked me over a few moments as my face was only a few centimetres from hers. her lips puckering up as she reached for the crest of my head. her lips felt strange at first but it certainly didn't feel bad as she reached down and leaved over to my cheek and place a small little kiss there as well.

My arms paused from sliding around her as i was so close and simply wanted to hold her close to me. gently getting up I shifted myself over and made it to my side of the bed. Releasing the straps to the lower half of my armour and letting it tumble onto the floor with the top half of my bodysuit, sliding into the bed as well with her i gently rolled over until i was facing her. My eyes roaming hers as i slowly opened my arms invitingly towards her. feeling her form gently shift over as i brought her closer. both arms folded gently around her stomach as i felt my form encompass hers in love. "Thank you Usze" she spoke quietly, her arms softly rubbing across the two appendages that wrapped around her middle holding her gently, sending soft tingles through me at the feeling. "Its all your fault, you did this to me" i spoke quietly and she laughed a little, her middle shaking a little as i held her. "how did this happen? i mean I'm not complaining but…" she asked quietly and i felt her softly roll over to face me, her eyes looking up to mine.

"After i was shamed and broke out of the covenant holly city there was no where to go, i did not have a path to follow so to speak with the covenants leadership squandering over their power it was hard to find something to believe in" i paused as i thought back to when i had first met Anna and her team, she had thought we had killed her team and she hated me for it. "that changed when you came on board, i don't know what made me spare you or your team but it just felt like the right decision at the time. even though you might not realise it.. this ship has been so much better with you here. and now…" i paused again as i prepared to spill everything i felt for her.

"now i don't want to let you go, you are beautiful, caring, amazing and just…" i paused as i leaned up again and placed my mandibles against her cheek and kissed her again. "you, i would not change you even if i could. i.. well… i don't know if love ever feels like this but i know i want to make you happy Anna and see you thrive" i grinned a little as i thought back. "and kick the crap out of a spartan when you can" i added as she burst into giggles and laughter again. it felt so good like this…

"Oh Usze.. " she spoke quietly and smiled at me as she softly rolled until her form laid across mine, sheets being pulled with her as she laid her head gently against my chest. "your pride must be in tatters by now if I'm that horrible" she spoke quietly and i chuckled as well, it was. "Well Usze… i did hate you for a long while… i believe what i thought you had done when in fact you where telling the truth, but you never hurt me intentionally and where always fair at the start.. yes i began to trust you and you let me around the ship a little after a while but i don't know when we started like this… i don't even know if the covenant have found earth or if my family is alright… but you helped me see things differently. now i don't see you as a monster, i see you as a friend." she paused a moment as she collected herself, "and now… i find every day you keep making me feel better in some strange way i cant explain.. i love you too Usze" she spoke those words as i tightened my arms around her in comfort. she would see her family again. i was sure of it. we where together now, officially and nothing could separate us. but i did feel as though something that had weighing me down was suddenly lifted from my heart and i began to kiss her again, and again until i could not any more when tiredness set in and finally we slept soundly together. "goodnight Anna" i spoke, "goodnight Usze" she replied as we made ourselves comfy for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I apologize this is so late but i did finish the first half, I've had difficulty finding the words lately to write it how i want. even now im not 100% happy with it. but a promise is a promise. next, part will have more and some fun to wrap up. read at your own risk!

* * *

I awoke with the comfort of the warm and loving form of Anna curled into my chest as I lay with arms softly curled over her form. Blinking tiredly as I awoke from the heaviest sleep I had had in ages, lifting my head a little to glance at the time. It was still far too early to get up and I set my head softly back down onto the warmth I had curled myself around, another sleepy yawn joining mine as Anna looked over to her side of the bed. "Good morning Anna" my sleepy voice spoke out and I could not help but smile as I brought my arms around her form and pulled her closer into my arms. Her small laughter sounding out as she smiled at me. "Oh, Usze…Good morning to you as well" she spoke and I felt her gently shift and roll over so she was facing me, my arms softly reaching back behind her as I stroked over her back gently and softly. her eyes peering up into mine and I slightly smiled. "if Oreo were here he wouldn't let you anywhere near me, probably scratch your face off" she smiled at me. Oreo was one of her old animals she had kept at home, fur covering its whole body with sharp claws at their feet, I believed they called them 'cats'.

"I'll take that as a good sign then she isn't, all mine now" I spoke with a slight smirk at her. she broke out into giggles at me and playfully pushed me away and I pouted at her a little supporting my head with an arm smiling. "you are so silly sometimes" she spoke quietly. Softly and slowly though I reached out carefully towards her middle. Gently reaching out as my fingers touched her side before they moved forward again a little further on her side, gently reaching around as I let my fingers slowly and delicately slide up her side up just under her arm before slowly sliding back down again. "you don't mind this?" I asked after a few moments as I paused stroking her softly. "I don't mind" she spoke quietly and I felt her gently reach out and her fingers brushed softly across my skin. Moving slowly again I softly placed another little kiss at her neck. "Thank you..." I spoke quietly and she looked up at me strangely as I looked down at her form from kissing her neck. "For what?" Came her slightly confused reply, "for being you...you've got the heart of a Sangheili wrapped around your finger" I spoke quietly and softly placed another little kiss on the side of her neck, drifting up to her cheek as she smiled at me as I gently leaned back again.

My arms had slid around from her sides to her back now as I gently stroked my fingers along her spine. Her lips reaching out softly as I felt them press against the tip of my head. Closing my eyes a moment I simply laid back to enjoy her form wrapped up with mine. Softly though I felt her arms reaching around slowly and softly across my sides, fingers softly reaching up around my abs. Softly stroking along my body as I laid back onto the sheets. I could feel my joy rise as my fingers softly slid between hers. "Anna…" I spoke quietly and she looked back to me quietly, face full of a wide smile that would be etched into my memory for years to come, though the thoughts were scattered as I thought of one of her own kind being with her. "It's ok Usze… you don't have to say anything, I'm not going anywhere" her voice spoke softly and I gently felt her roll over until she was softly laying on my chest, my arms at her sides as she softly roamed across my stomach, touching almost every part of me with gentle fingers.

"Sometimes you just need to do what feels right to you, damn the consequences" she added when my fingers slid softly beneath the edges of her shirt. desire sparked again like a flame in my chest and I gently reached out and kissed her neck softly, "You are the most important thing that's ever happened to me" I spoke quietly, almost a quiet whisper as I nuzzled myself into her shoulder. Kissing her again softly, mandibles nibbling softly across her tender flesh, her fingers changed course as they softly stroked my chest and softly came around to slide up my sides sending goose bumps through me and I felt myself growing a little warmer in her arms. "Anna…" I spoke again quietly as I pulled myself from my trance I had found myself in, my fingers having slid beneath her shirt and one rested across her soft skin at her sides and were a little tangled in the fabric. I couldn't help but blush a little and my face almost turned purple. Our eyes meeting as we looked at each other, softly reaching out I felt her lips softly kiss my forehead. "Usze… do you.. well…" she started and I could see the slight desire sparkling in her eyes. It didn't take me long to understand, especially when her arms softly slid around my stomach.

"Would... would that be too strange..." I paused as I quietly looked away a little, "for you I mean" I added quietly as I felt her pause above me, but it didn't take long before I felt her softly reaching around my chest soft fingers lightly stroking over my chest as she reached up. 'Sometimes I just needed to be quiet' i thought to myself quietly when she didn't say anything for a few moments. Gently reaching around as she slid undone the edges of my bodysuit, fingers sliding underneath the lower parts just above my hips and back as they slowly came undone. Reaching up softly I let my hands lightly slide along her back, working slowly in little rubs working their way upwards as I slowly pulled her shirt up her back, fingers sliding across the edges of her bra. Fingers passing by up and down it softly a few times before slowly reaching up as she raised her arms above her head to help the shirt off. She seemed to sigh softly above me and smiled, softly berrying my head into her neck where I gently kissed it. My arms had slid down her sides softly by this time and I lightly rolled us over together, her legs wrapping around my middle as we gently rolled over together. With a small click and a little prompting from her, her bra straps came undone. The two strange mammalian appendages exposed, "is this too strange Usze? We can stop if you want" she spoke after a few moments. I smiled, "no no... not unless it's too uncomfortable for you... I'm just curious, Sangheili woman don't have...well.. those" I spoke a little gently reaching up after her ok to continue, fingers softly stroking around and up her chest gently making their way up towards the two fleshy mounds. I stroked them softly at first, lightly rubbing each of my fingers around the sides and I felt her quiet breaths as she watched me and relaxed against the blankets. My fingers slid in closer towards the center as I gently brushed across the small little tips, she seemed to be sensitive there and I could feel them slightly grow harder under my touch. It wasn't long before I had both in my hands, stroking between the each of them.

Her eyes were closed as I continued this for a short time, gently reaching down however with mandibles softly spread I reached out with my tongue and softly kissed and licked each of the perky points gently. her fingers softly wrapping around my head as she gasped at the sensation. "Oh Usze…" she spoke quietly and I felt her fingers softly reach around as they stroked the back of my head. Teeth brushing over her soft skin as I gave little flexes of my mandibles against her as my teeth brushed gently against her skin as I took my time exploring and softly kissing her.

I looked up towards her when I felt her arms softly stroking along my sides, they didn't take long before I felt them shift slowly beneath my sides trying to push my body suit down. Releasing her breast softly between my mandibles i slowly traced a path upwards, nipping her a little teasingly when i made my way back up her body, slowly kissing a path down her neck with as much tenderness as I could and gently flexed my mandibles lightly when I lightly felt her reach down again, this time the body suit came undone and I heard her slightly gasp in surprise and I leaned back a little as I shifted slightly on the bed to get the rest of it off until I was fully exposed sitting on my knees above her. "Well…" she chuckled a little at me and I smiled as I gently leaned back over her slightly, obviously curious by the alien appendage that strut out from between my legs. "Usze…I uh…" she spoke quietly, her cheeks were flushed slightly as she looked away trying to avoid my gaze. "its …my first time" her voice spoke in almost a whisper as I gently kissed her again against her neck and nuzzled my mandibles a little against her cheek, a small almost purr escaping me. hearing those simple words gave me so many emotions I kissed her again softly on her other cheek. "I'll be gentle, I would never want to hurt you, Anna, only give you happiness and pleasure" I replied quietly. her hands were slightly bunched up around her pants her expression mixed with desire, fear and it looked as if she were unsure for a moment, I must have looked quite intimidating down there for her.

Slowly, however, i leaned down again kissing her gently against her belly, gently working a path down until I reached her pants, my hands softly cupping over hers a few moments before I slowly began to pull those as well as her panties down her legs, moving gently in case she wanted me to stop. She looked so beautiful, however, if there were gods out there I was convinced in this moment she was one, "A beautiful amazing queen" I quietly spoke and she smiled a little. "oh you…you are my wonderful king" she replied quietly as I lightly pulled her pants down and set them aside lightly with our things. Gently parting her legs as her musky scent wafted around the room quietly.

Pleasure built in my member as much as I wanted to dive right into it I was determined to be gentle and careful with her and i could wait. Gently reaching down I let my senses guide me, wings sliding along her legs from her ankles all the way down her her hips in a slow movement. Fingers gently reaching out as I stroked over her most sensitive flesh hearing a small groan of pleasure from above, feeling her body slowly flex and shift below me as I crept those fingers softly over her mound gently, she was obviously aroused as my fingers slid easily over her at first, gently sliding around her entrance tracing gentle lines around it softly and lightly massaging along.

With soft fingers I worked them over her in light circles, lips reaching out as I softly leaned down and kissed either breast between my mandibles. Her voice carrying through the small chamber making me feel better as gently I slid my fingers around the edges her folds, "O-oh... ah.." she slightly shifted beneath me when my fingers slowly but gently slid within, careful to not push too hard as I shifted my mouth again from her breasts, looking down at her a moment. She was already ready for me but her pleasure was important to me as I gently pushed my fingers forward, working a thumb over her little nub lightly. "Ah... Usze..." I heard her quietly speak with a small gasp of a little pain and I softly nuzzled her as I paused a little to help her through it. She sighed softly as my fingers slid deeper through her and her breath becoming a little shallower when pleasure began to overshadow her pain.

It didn't take me long before my movements had her softly writhing against the blankets, her body taking over where words and actions could not and I freely gave her my all. My mouth encompassing her mound as her moans steadily rose, tongue reaching out as I did what I could for her. Her moans came to a head when I felt her walls pulse and pull softly at me, her hips raising a little off the blankets as she followed my actions and fingers slid inside her all the way to the knuckle. "Don't... don't stop... please Usze.." her voice spoke breathlessly. Luckily for her, i had no intention of stopping, continuing my movements within her not wanting to rush her pleasure.

Her breath picked up below me and I could feel her body tensing up a little as I steadily moved within her and around her entrance, one hand slightly gripping the sheets while the other hand was behind my head, her moans working into a gasp as her walls contracted around me and her hips bucked up into my head. Smaller little throbs worked around her insides as I gently worked us down from her pleasure. Softly pulling out and smiling at her, her breath panting slightly as she slowly relaxed into the sheets again lightly, a fresh layer of sweat over her as I lightly leaned up and kissed her forehead letting her recover i could almost hear her pounding heart. "Usze.. oh gods... that was amazing" her voice spoke quietly and I wave of happiness washed over me. For a few moments, i simply laid there above her, arms softly sliding along her sides as I stroked her body softly the two of us simply enjoying one another's bodies close to one another.


End file.
